Time Lapse de purpleC305 Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: En tant que photojournaliste Edward étudie les émotions humaines bien que les siennes soient étroitement verrouillées. Bella ne cache rien, ses émotions sont aussi libres et ouvertes que son cœur. Image après image Edward se sent de plus en plus attiré par elle. Mais est-il prêt à sortir de derrière son appareil et à entrer dans la vie ?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight est à S. Meyer et Time Lapse a été écrit par **purpleC305 et newtwilightfan**

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Un grand merci à Chrissie ( purpleC35) et à Maggie (NewTwilightFan) de nous avoir donné la permission de traduire cette histoire

s/12767086/1/TIME-LAPSE

_(5 chapitres)_

**CHAPITRE 1**

"Que puis-je vous servir, monsieur ?"

"Café. Noir, s'il vous plaît." Edward tendit la main vers son portefeuille. Le sourire de la barista était amical mais ses épaules semblaient s'affaisser de fatigue alors qu'elle lui donnait sa note.

_La période la plus merveilleuse de l'année…_

Edward soupira alors que le morceau passait par les hauts parleurs de l'aéroport. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que le vol d'Edward à destination de Denver soit retardé. Personne ne l'attendait là-bas. Ce qui l'ennuyait c'était la foule et le bruit excessif dans cet aéroport bondé.

La saison avait évolué vers un tumulte de stress et de satiété, trop dépenser, trop manger, musique trop jouée. Encore plus que ces irritations superficielles c'était une agonie de se retrouver entouré des souvenirs de ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Vous avez des projets pour les vacances ?" la voix de la barista le tira de ses sombres pensées.

"Juste voyager," répondit-il avec un sourire factice, en lui tendant sa carte de crédit.

Elle la prit puis la lui rendit par-dessus le comptoir. "Ça parait amusant. Avec votre famille ?"

"Non. Juste moi." Il s'attendait à ce genre de questions. C'était normal pour les gens de s'assurer que tout le monde ait quelqu'un mais ces questions faisaient un peu plus mal à cette période de l'année.

A l'autre bout du comptoir une brunette commandait du thé. Sa voix forte et irritée attira l'attention d'Edward.

"Maman. Je suis à New York pas en Afghanistan."

Ça le fit sourire. En fait il venait de rentrer de ce pays.

La brunette roula des yeux et paya pour sa boisson, le téléphone collé à son oreille. La panique traversa ses traits et elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je devrais y aller, maman. Je te vois bientôt." Elle appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone et le jeta dans son sac surdimensionné.

Edward regardait, intrigué par les émotions qui jouaient sur son visage – malaise, panique et résignation. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle offrit un sourire à la barista, les lignes d'inquiétude et les froncements disparus, juste comme ça. Ses doigts tremblèrent, voulant saisir son appareil photo et capturer chacune de ses expressions fugaces juste pour les comparer et les étudier plus tard.

"Tu avances ou tu vas y passer toute la journée ?" demanda une voix bourrue derrière lui.

Edward prit son café et se tourna pour partir. Il s'excusa auprès de l'homme et évita la longue file d'attente, ouvrit le couvercle puis souffla doucement sur la boisson chaude. Il inspira la vapeur, savourant le riche arôme. La fatigue le rattrapait. Il avait voyagé depuis l'autre bout du monde au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Maintenant il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, passer quelques nuits de sommeil correctes et aussi du temps dans son studio. Il avait besoin de poster des teasers sur son Compte InstaG pour attirer l'intérêt sur son plus récent projet. Dans moins de deux semaines il repartirait ailleurs à nouveau, voyageant très loin de ces traditions occidentales, loin des lumières et des festivités.

Edward avait insisté pour prendre cette prochaine mission. Au fond de la jungle amazonienne, il allait observer et capturer la vie d'un village éloigné : les gens, les habitudes et les traditions, une culture non corrompue par la technologie et les innovations modernes. Il voulait enregistrer toutes les choses qui rendaient ce village unique puis les partager avec le reste du monde, montrer aux gens la beauté et la simplicité de cette civilisation intacte.

Sur un autre plan il avait soif d'inconnu, des dangers cachés de la jungle primitive. Six semaines passées dans les déserts de l'Afghanistan, l'incertitude de savoir s'il vivrait encore une autre journée aurait dû atténuer son besoin d'adrénaline. Mais avec la saison des fêtes, rien de tel que le présent pour penser au prochain shoot d'adrénaline.Même si ce n'était que pour s'évader.

Il atteignit la porte d'embarquement mais il n'y avait pas de siège. Il se tourna pour voir s'il avait d'autres options mais il se fit bousculer par quelqu'un qui le percuta. Le café brûlant se renversa sur sa chemise et son pantalon. La tasse atterrit avec un _bruit sourd, _le café éclaboussant dans toutes les directions avant de s'imprégner dans la moquette à motifs gris et bleus.

"Putain, fais attention !" Il se plia en deux espérant soulager la brûlure sur sa queue et ses boules. "Regarde où tu vas, connard !" Il serra les dents, essayant de respirer malgré la douleur.

"Je suis désolée, tellement désolée," fit une voix de femme. Sa voix vacilla et craqua alors qu'elle parlait de nouveau. "Je suis tellement désolée… je ne faisais pas attention…"

En entendant sa détresse il ressentit un peu de compassion mais il la repoussa. Il tendit une main pour la faire taire. "Café. Noir." Deux simples mots. Une demande. Il refusait de perdre cinq autres dollars pour couvrir la maladresse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche pour se changer.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Edward patientait dans un petit bar à quelques portes du hall et il commanda un verre. Sa colère s'était en grande partie calmée. Il soupira et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il en finit un et en commanda un autre alors qu'il faisait défiler les photos sur son appareil - en effaçant à l'occasion. La date limite de diffusion de la photo du mois prochain pour le National Geographic approchait rapidement. Il voulait terminer ce projet avant de commencer le suivant. Et même s'il tenait Alec, l'éditeur de photos du bureau, en haute estime, Edward n'aimait pas voir ses images trop retouchées. Il avait sa propre vision.

Juste au moment où le barman posait un autre verre devant lui, une tasse à emporter glissa sur le comptoir. "Café noir."

Surpris, il regard alternativement entre la tasse et la brunette, qu'il reconnut comme étant la femme qu'il avait vue plus tôt au kiosque à café. Il avait trop souffert pour l'avoir remarqué auparavant. Il observa son visage alors qu'elle appelait le barman et lui commandait un verre de vin rouge. Elle semblait à l'aise, ce qui contrastait avec son attitude lorsqu'elle était au téléphone. Edward la remercia et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, son attention allant de nouveau à son écran.

"Il a dû refroidir, vous savez, ça fait presque une heure que je vous cherche. Alors si vous le renversez de nouveau sur votre chemise il ne sera plus brûlant…" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Suggérez-vous que c'était de ma faute ?" fit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

"Ça dépend à qui vous demandez." Elle regarda devant elle, inclinant le verre pour boire.

Edward regarda sa gorge pendant qu'elle avalait. Sa beauté le captivait tout simplement. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna pour faire face aux étagères pleines de boissons alcoolisées. En avalant le café tiède, il força ses pensées à aller dans une direction différente. "Avant de nous disputer pour savoir qui a tort ou qui a raison, pourquoi ne pas demander à un tiers ?"

"Très bien." Elle se pencha en avant, son index caressant le bord du verre. "Que suggérez-vous Monsieur-a-tort ?"

Edward rigola. "Waouh ! Attendez Madame-a-tort." Elle roula des yeux. "Tiers, vous vous souvenez ? Le barman ?"

"Moi c'est Mademoiselle pour vous," le corrigea-t-elle, alors qu'il faisait signe au barman.

"Un autre monsieur ?"

"Non merci. Nous…" Edward fit signe entre eux, jetant un coup d'œil vers sa compagne en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, "… avons besoin de l'avis d'une tierce personne désintéressée. Elle pense avoir raison…"

"Je sais que j'aie raison."

Il leva le doigt pour la faire taire. "Et je sais que j'ai raison. Pourriez-vous nous aider à tirer cette situation au clair ?"

Amusé le barman accepta. Edward, puis la brunette lui donnèrent leur version des faits. Elle dit qu'il lui avait coupé la route alors qu'elle revenait à sa porte d'embarquement. Elle avait seulement détourné le regard pendant une fraction de seconde donc ce n'était pas sa faute. Edward expliqua qu'il était resté au même endroit pendant une minute à la recherche d'un siège vide et qu'il ne s'était légèrement tourné vers la droite quand elle l'avait percuté. Par conséquent elle l'aurait rencontré qu'il se soit retourné ou non alors c'était de sa faute.

Après un moment de délibération silencieuse le barman prit la parole. "Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux fautifs. Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à son environnement quand vous vous êtes heurtés." Ils commencèrent à se disputer et le barman s'excusa pour aller s'occuper d'un autre client.

Edward reprit son verre et fit tournoyer le liquide ambré. "D'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?" Il se tourna pour la voir l'observer, ses yeux bruns un peu brumeux à cause du vin. "On dira que j'ai tort si tu me racontes la conversation que tu avais au téléphone tout à l'heure au kiosque à café." Ouais il était curieux. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle gamme d'émotions sur son visage. Qu'est-ce sa mère avait pu lui dire ?

Elle regarda son verre un moment, le visage pensif, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

Les doigts d'Edward tremblèrent. Il voulait passer son pouce sur cette lèvre douce. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même embrasser ce froncement de sourcils.

"C'est une belle photo."

"Tu changes de sujet," dit-il, mais il tourna son attention vers son ordinateur portable.

L'écran montrait l'image d'un soldat à genou, son fusil à côté de lui alors qu'il tendait des bonbons à un jeune garçon. C'était magnifique. Un aperçu de l'humanité en pleine guerre. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Edward décida que cette photo serait publiée dans le magazine.

"Photo-journaliste, je présume."

Il hocha la tête en avançant vers l'image suivante, un autre soldat parlant au téléphone, un énorme sourire sur le visage, les yeux illuminés de joie.

"Ça doit être difficile..." sa voix s'éteignit en voyant l'image suivante. Elle avait été prise à distance. Le corps d'un adolescent gisait, abandonné sur le bord de la route. Edward se souvenait de ce matin-là de façon saisissante. La nuit précédente, une petite ville à l'extérieur de Kandahar avait été bombardée, tuant un groupe de civils, des citadins, des gens qu'il avait probablement salués en passant dans la rue.

"Chaque photo raconte une histoire," commença-t-il, en continuant à cliquer sur les images mais ses yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Elle regardait chaque portrait, son visage était plein d'expressions - tristesse, horreur et en de plus rares occasions, joie. "C'est mon travail de raconter leur histoire. Les mots ne mèneront pas loin mais une photo... une photo permet d'avoir une perspective plus vaste des événements." Atteignant la fin de la série, il éteignit son ordinateur et le rangea.

Le silence remplit l'espace qui les séparait, chacun buvant sa boisson respective.

_La période la plus merveilleuse de l'année…_

"Pas encore," gémit-il, en soulevant son gobelet presque vide pour faire signe au barman.

" Tu n'aimes pas la musique de Noël ?"

"Je n'aime pas la période des fêtes. Point final."

"J'adorais ça, avant." Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle et fut immédiatement absorbé lorsqu'elle rayonna, son regard à des kilomètres - voire des années - de là. "Mon père décore leurs trois hectares chaque année avec des lumières, des rennes, des arbres, des cannes à sucre. Il a même un atelier du Père Noël à l'arrière ! Il entre dans le concours chaque année et sans exception, chaque année, il gagne. Quand j'étais gosse, c'était ma partie préférée. L'aider à décorer, siroter du lait de poule. Le sien était piquant, bien sûr."

Edward gloussa, imaginant une version plus jeune de cette belle femme. Il se pencha plus près, voulant plus d'elle.

"Chaque soir, je me promenais dans le labyrinthe pour me perdre dans les lumières. C'était magique." Elle traînait les mots, la joie disparaissant lentement de son visage.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Edward.

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans humour. "J'ai grandi. J'ai déménagé. Et ma mère…" Elle secoua la tête et but plus de vin. "Ma mère me harcèle tout le temps pour que je rentre à la maison et que je m'installe. Je l'aime mais elle ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas encore prête à m'installer. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison pour Noël depuis deux ans. Parce que je sais qu'elle sera incapable de laisser tomber le sujet toute la semaine pendant que j'y suis. Elle dit qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi toute seule dans cette grande ville. Ce ne serait pas si important, mais mes deux frères ont épousé leurs copines de lycée et me voilà moi ... Bella. La vieille fille de vingt-huit ans. D'après ma mère. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à collectionner les chats."

D'habitude, quand des étrangers déchargent sur lui l'histoire de leur vie ou de leurs tragédies, Edward trouve un moyen de s'excuser et de filer. Mais avec elle... il ne ressentit pas cette compulsion. Au lieu de cela, il voulait prendre son appareil, capter chaque nouvelle expression, il voulait les cataloguer toutes. Mais elle était encore inconnue. Elle s'appelait Bella. Célibataire. En plus du fait que sa mère était folle, ces deux choses n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

Edward posa le sac de son appareil photo sur le tabouret entre eux. Il en sortit son reflex numérique et un objectif. Une fois assemblé, il s'amusa à regarder Bella avec un sourcil haussé. " Tu permets ?" demanda-t-il doucement, tout en réglant la balance des blancs, l'ouverture et la vitesse d'obturation pour compenser les faibles lumières du bar.

Ses joues rosirent. Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il prit une photo.

_Clic._

De grands yeux le regardèrent. "C'est terrible à quel point ?"

Il lui montra la photo et son rougissement s'intensifia. Il inhala son parfum de vanille et sa cannelle. "Tu sens comme Noël," grogna-t-il, légèrement en conflit avec ce fait.

Bella leva le regard et il s'attarda sur sa bouche. Sa langue sortit et balaya sa lèvre inférieure. Edward déglutit.

Puis elle recula, son visage rougit. "Je crois que l'alcool me monte à la tête."

_Clic._

"Tu es vraiment bon."

"Hmm ?" murmura Edward derrière l'appareil photo, regardant dans le viseur, absorbé par son sujet.

"J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me prenne en photo mais cette photo me donne l'air..." elle cherchait les mots, une expression concentrée sur son visage puis ses yeux se fermèrent et ses traits se relâchèrent dans une expression onirique.

Elle était belle, baignée dans les lumières feutrées du bar.

_Clic._

"Magnifique ? Sexy ?" proposa Edward, anticipant déjà sa réaction.

La tête de Bella pivota pour lui faire face, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Chaque fraction de seconde, l'appareil d'Edward cliquait à chaque changement, des expressions allant de l'incrédulité à la flatterie.

"Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu es un étranger."

En baissant l'appareil, Edward s'approcha et elle fit de même. L'air semblait chargé, intense.

"Je n'ai pas à l'être. Je m'appelle Edward."

Plus près. Plus près. Son haleine se répandit sur son visage. Ses yeux fouillaient les siens, inquiets mais pourtant désireux, dans le besoin.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"En parlant du diable…" murmura Bella et elle se retira, récupérant son téléphone. "Maman..." elle fit un haussement d'épaules et se dirigea vers la porte, sa valise roulante s'écrasant contre les pieds d'une chaise pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de trouver un peu d'intimité.

"Merde !" murmura Edward et il se tira les cheveux pendant que l'autre se serrait autour de son appareil.

Sa mâchoire tressauta. Un rapide 'hop, c'est conclu, merci madame', aurait fait des merveilles pour ses nerfs surmenés. Mais maintenant... le moment s'était évaporé au moment où son téléphone avait sonné. Ouais, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas prête à faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain la plus proche quand elle reviendrait – si elle revenait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la sortie du bar et la vit faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la vitre, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, l'anxiété déformant ses traits.

L'interphone signalait une autre annonce et le préposé à l'accueil annonça que l'embarquement commençait pour son vol. Edward rangea ses sacs - son ordinateur portable et l'appareil photo - alors que le barman glissait le reçu sur le comptoir avec un sourire. Son regard cligna au verre de vin abandonné de Bella.

"Mettez le sien sur ma note..." Il se retourna pour voir si elle avait remarqué qu'il partait mais elle avait disparu.

Edward était déçu, mais qu'est-ce qu'une autre occasion manquée ? De façon réaliste, avec sa vie nomade et souvent dangereuse, une fille comme Bella n'était pas faite pour lui. Son esprit était déjà au travail alors qu'il traversait le hall bondé jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement.

…

* Pour faire simple, **le time-lapse est un effet d'accéléré** (qui reste le mot le plus proche en français) effectué sur une grande série de clichés d'un même endroit à intervalle régulier, pour constater son évolution et ses changements, en partant de la première image et en arrivant à la dernière. Les photos doivent être assemblées à une cadence de 24 images par seconde. Au final, le time-lapse n'est autre qu'une illusion du temps en accéléré formée par le défilement rapide des images.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

"Bon vol et Joyeux Noël." L'agent de bord lui rendit la carte d'embarquement avec un sourire éclatant.

"Ouais," répondit Edward, avec un sourire lèvres serrées.

Il avança rapidement sur la passerelle d'embarquement. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'avion il fut frappé par le souffle d'air froid. Il courba les épaules contre le froid et baissa la tête en entrant dans l'avion. Il était l'un des premiers à bord alors il trouva rapidement un endroit où ranger son matériel dans le compartiment à bagages mais il garda son appareil photo avec lui. Bien qu'il sauvegarde toutes ses photos sur le cloud, l'appareil en lui-même était trop précieux, il ne fallait pas qu'il subisse des chocs ou le traitement brutal des autres passagers quand ils rangeraient leurs bagages dans le petit espace.

Edward regarda les autres passagers arriver mais le siège à côté de lui resta vide. A l'approche de l'heure prévue les agents de bord commencèrent leur liste de vérification de contrôle avant le départ. De l'agitation à l'avant attira son attention et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Bella se faufiler maladroitement dans l'allée centrale, poussant une petite valise devant elle, tout en marmonnant des excuses aux passagers qu'elle dérangeait.

Il inclina la tête et sourit en la regardant s'approcher, ses yeux passant sur les numéros des sièges. Son regard se posa sur le siège vide à côté de lui puis ils se levèrent, elle était surprise. Edward haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle rougissait, figée quelques rangs plus loin.

Il se leva pour la laisser accéder à sa place. "Hé," murmura-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient.

"Rebonjour."

"Tu veux payer ta note ?"

Elle en resta bouche bée. "Quoi ?"

La compréhension la frappa et sa surprise se transforma en embarras puis en légère irritation. Si seulement il pouvait capturer ces expressions en photo !

"Non ! J'ai payé pour ton café renversé et même le barman a convenu que c'était plus que ce que je te devais. Je pense que nous sommes quittes."

Il secoua la tête trouvant chaque interaction avec elle plus divertissante. "Très bien. Disons ça alors. On fait la paix ? Je t'ai gardé une place après tout…"

Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais son téléphone bipa. Elle fit la grimace, tapa une réponse rapide et l'éteignit juste au moment où les agents de bord commençaient les instructions pour les procédures en cas d'urgence.

Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil. Les yeux fermés elle s'appuya contre le hublot. Elle avait l'air… triste, incertaine. Pas du tout comme la démonstration d'agressivité fougueuse quelques instants auparavant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait savoir pourquoi chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait ou bipait, elle semblait devoir affronter son bourreau.

"Tu devrais peut-être te débarrasser de ton téléphone s'il ne te donne que de mauvaises nouvelles."

Elle souffla légèrement, un petit sourire animant ses traits. "Peut-être." Puis elle pinça les lèvres et continua à regarder par la vitre alors que l'avion se dirigeait vers la piste. Ses mots semblaient creux et pleins d'appréhension quand elle se décida. "C'est ma mère. Ma mère tyrannique _'qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton petit-ami ?'_. Elle ne peut simplement pas s'en empêcher…" Bella laissa la phrase en suspens et sa mâchoire se serra.

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec ton petit-ami ?"demanda Edward, se demandant s'il l'avait bien comprise plus tôt. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était libre ?

"Ex. Tout va bien pour lui. Mais il n'est… pas… pour moi."

"Et qu'est-ce qui est pour toi ?" Il voulait vraiment savoir. Que recherchait-elle pour elle ? Edward regarda le sol et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il autant ? Il savait déjà qu'il ne correspondrait pas à ses attentes.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je le saurais quand je l'aurais trouvé. Ou si je trouve 'Monsieur Parfait'."

"Je ne pense pas que la perfection existe. Mais je suppose que tout serait mieux que Monsieur Pas le bon…"

"Haha ! Très drôle ! Très bien alors. Peut-être que je devrais chercher un Monsieur presque Parfait. J'ai réalisé en faisant mes bagages pour le voyage que j'avais oublié des affaires à son appartement la dernière fois que j'y étais allée. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé la boite avec la bague dans sa commode. J'ai pu voir mon avenir avec lui et il était terne et ennuyeux et pas assez beau. J'ai donc attendu qu'il rentre du travail pour lui dire que je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il rencontre ma famille parce que je ne nous voyais pas avoir un futur ensemble. Et voilà."

"Donc si tu penses qu'une vie confortable avec un bon mari sera ennuyeuse, que cherches-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement mais je veux voir le monde. Je veux faire l'expérience de la vie, pas seulement à travers la fenêtre étroite de la ville dans laquelle je vis et le travail que j'ai choisi."

Elle se retourna sur son siège pour lui faire face, son expression vive et animée. "Cela peut te sembler bizarre mais la semaine dernière chez le dentiste je feuilletais un numéro du _Time Magazine_ et un article sur le Vatican. Une photo m'a scotchée. C'était comme si tout le reste avait disparu et que j'ai été aspirée à l'intérieur… pas juste un autre pays… un autre monde ! C'était magnifique si direct que ça m'a transpercé. La photo était en noir et blanc, une femme âgée assise sur le banc de l'église, passant son chapelet, la tête inclinée. Les grains et ses mains étaient un peu éclairés. C'était subtil mais ça attirait le regard. J'ai regardé cette photo jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'appellent. Je voulais rester à regarder cette femme. Parler avec elle, savoir pour qui ou pour quoi elle priait. Je voulais connaitre son histoire et savoir si ses prières avaient été exaucées."

Edward se frotta la nuque sentant son corps se réchauffer. Il n'avait jamais reçu de commentaire aussi franc sur son travail. "Elle priait pour un miracle. Elle avait hypothéqué sa maison, celle que son père avait construite de ses propres mains avant d'épouser sa mère… afin d'aider son fils et sa famille à surmonter une période difficile il y a quelques années. Il avait signé pour être garant du prêt. Ensuite il a perdu son emploi au début de l'année et est resté sans emploi quelques mois, ils avaient du retard dans les paiements. Trois mille euros seraient suffisants pour rattraper leur retard, pour ne pas perdre leur maison, ils avaient eu quelques semaines pour trouver l'argent mais ils avaient déjà épuisé toutes leurs options."

Bella le regarda, ahurie et stupéfaite.

"Je ne crois pas en Dieu et certainement pas aux miracles mais je sais que la famille a reçu l'argent dont elle avait besoin," poursuivit-il. "_Time Magazine_ a acheté la photo et je leur ai envoyé cinquante pour cent de la somme due. Aux dernières nouvelles il travaille à nouveau et tout va bien. La crise a été évitée." Edward haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait fait et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait partagé ça.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle sourit doucement. "As-tu pensé que c'était toi le miracle ?"

"Je ne suis pas un miracle. Je suis juste un homme."

"Oui mais un homme bon."

"Un assez bon homme ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire taquin.

"Peut-être. Mais tu n'aimes pas Noël."

"J'ai mes raisons," répliqua-t-il. Il fut soulagé quand le chariot de boisson s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'une diversion. "Je vais prendre un whisky," dit-il, en tendant sa carte de crédit.

"Juste de l'eau pour moi," dit Bella.

Il sirota son whisky et fixa le dossier devant lui. Elle ne releva pas mais il pouvait sentir sa curiosité. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit obligé de révéler son histoire.

"Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture la veille de Noël quand j'avais quatorze ans."

"Oh ça alors. Je suis désolée."

"Oui. Tout le monde est désolé… mais ça ne change rien."

Bella glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Edward regarda leurs mains jointes. Sa première impulsion fut de s'éloigner et de l'exclure. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il l'aurait fait mais son geste avait quelque chose de si compatissant et d'authentique. Il pouvait sentir la tension saigner de sa poitrine. Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, les doigts entrelacés alors que l'avion glissait doucement dans le ciel.

Edward ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à parler mais les mots commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche, lents et décousus au début puis coulant plus vite car il se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il lui raconta les grandes réunions familiales qu'ils avaient chaque année et comment ils s'asseyaient près du feu la veille de Noël pour lire l'histoire de la Nativité. Il rit doucement en lui racontant comment il avait essayé de se convaincre ainsi que ses parents, qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste d'ouvrir les cadeaux le lendemain matin mais chaque année, il échouait lamentablement en descendant les escaliers à l'aube.

Son expression devint sérieuse lorsqu'il parla de l'accident, du sentiment d'être absolument seul dans son chagrin, laissé derrière. "Mon tuteur était un ami de mon père. Ils ont fourni le nécessaire mais... Noël ne ressemblait plus à Noël. La mémoire était souillée. Après l'obtention du diplôme je voulais voyager, échapper aux souvenirs. Je suis devenu l'apprenti d'un photographe. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Quand il m'a donné mon premier appareil et ma propre mission, il m'a donné quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à attendre avec impatience. Mais plus que ça, il m'a appris une nouvelle façon de voir le monde et de partager cette vision avec les autres. J'ai toujours ce vieux 50 millimètres sur une étagère dans mon appartement."

"Ton travail est tout simplement magnifique. Il y a quelque chose d'unique et de rudimentaire là-dedans. Comme sur la photo où je me suis laissée aller. Je suis encore sous le choc de parler à l'homme qui a capturé ce moment."

Edward la regarda. "Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vécu une telle connexion à une autre personne par le biais de mon travail. Tu m'as pris par surprise."

"Normalement, je n'aime pas les surprises..." murmura Bella, les yeux fermés. Elle serra ses doigts une fois de plus, en déplaçant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il attendit ce qu'elle avait d'autre à dire mais plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Il regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assoupie. Edward l'observa attentivement, voulant récupérer son appareil pour capturer sa beauté naturelle. Son visage était détendu et content dans son sommeil. Elle était simplement éblouissante avec les rayons du soleil couchant sur sa peau.

* * *

Bella se réveilla lorsque l'équipage annonça la descente vers l'aéroport international de Denver.

Elle s'assit, regarda autour d'elle avec une expression désorientée et s'essuya le menton comme pour vérifier s'il avait de la bave.

"Je n'ai pas ronflé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je crois que personne n'a entendu les moteurs."

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil, le visage rouge de honte. Les lèvres d'Edward s'écartèrent en souriant, absolument ravi de sa réaction.

"Grossier personnage !"

Ils plaisantaient et se taquinaient en descendant à Denver mais pendant qu'ils roulaient vers le terminal, Bella se calma, alluma son téléphone et commença à répondre à des SMS. Il redressa les épaules en regardant droit devant, incertain de quoi dire ou comment agir après l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée.

Edward était un adepte de la saisie des émotions mais n'était pas familier avec le fait d'être acteur de l'évènement.

Il comprit qu'ils allaient se séparer dans peu de temps. Il était presque soulagé. Une partie de lui regretterait d'avoir sa main dans la sienne, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Mais l'étroitesse de ses côtes, les douleurs à l'estomac étaient des sentiments inconfortables. Il se sentirait plus sûr de lui une fois de retour dans son propre monde.

Silencieusement, ils descendirent de l'avion et se dirigèrent vers le tapis des bagages. Edward quelque pas derrière elle mais chaque fois qu'ils tournaient, il pouvait voir qu'elle était pensive, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents et ses sourcils froncés.

Quand elle s'arrêta à leur carrousel il resta à distance, déterminé à ne pas envahir son espace mais incapable de partir sans avoir la possibilité de lui souhaiter de "voyager en toute sérénité" avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il se pencha sur son équipement, en faisant l'inventaire, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas laissé quelque chose dans l'avion. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour la voir debout juste à côté de lui.

"Edward..." Bella mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en regardant le tapis roulant.

"Ouais ?"

"Personne ne devrait être seul à Noël."

"Okay." C'était une déclaration assez vraie mais la description de tant de violence et de tragédie humaine lui avait enseigné que "devrait être" devenait rarement "était".

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage tout excité. " Viens fêter Noël avec nous."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Attends... quoi ?"

"Viens avec moi. Sois mon _'petit-ami'_. Eh bien... fais semblant. Juste pour une semaine. Pour que ma mère me lâche."

En riant, il secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas..."

"Je ferai en sorte que ça en vaille la peine."

Ça attira son attention. Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés, les lèvres recourbées d'un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha. "Une semaine de mon temps vaut beaucoup. Cela pourrait devenir intéressant..."

Elle rougit et se prit à nouveau la lèvre entre les dents. Edward posa son pouce sur sa lèvre et la libéra lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ?" demanda Bella.

Il hésita un instant. Il n'était qu'à moitié sérieux, flirtant comme ils l'avaient fait toute la journée mais son rougissement lui donna l'assurance de lui dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il se pencha plus près, sa bouche à son oreille. "Si j'étais un gentleman, je t'inviterais à dîner. Mais je sais que je ne serais pas satisfait. Je te veux, je veux tout de toi."

"Sexe ?" couina-t-elle.

"Mmmm hmmm hmmm. Sexe." Il sentit tout son corps trembler lorsqu'il murmura le mot.

Bella déglutit et se recula puis un regard de détermination s'installa sur ses traits. Elle lui tendit la main. "Marché conclu."

"Marché conclu." Edward riait de l'absurdité de tout cela mais il jouait le jeu. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir de ton ex pour convaincre ta famille que je suis lui ?"

"Mike. C'est un banquier d'affaires." Edward fit semblant de vomir. Bella leva les yeux vers lui et continua. "Il porte un costume. Il a un chat. Ce n'est pas le genre de gars à mettre la main à la pâte."

"Je peux le dire. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là. Dans le besoin." Son insinuation était claire.

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et dirigea la conversation vers leur affaire. "Alors tu vas le faire ?"

"Ai-je droit à un acompte ?"

"Tu seras payé en totalité après. Mon vol de retour part le 27. On quittera la maison de mes parents un jour plus tôt et je passerai la nuit avec toi."

"Pas même 25 % d'acompte ?"

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue, ses doigts creusant dans ses biceps pour garder l'équilibre.

"Vingt-cinq pour cent. Nos bagages arrivent."

"C'était plutôt cinq à dix pour cent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'irai chercher les quinze autres avant la fin de la journée."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Bella avait dormi pendant le repas au cours du vol et Edward n'avait pas voulu la réveiller alors ils prirent tous les deux des collations puis commandèrent un taxi. En rentrant de l'aéroport Bella lui donna des informations sur sa famille. "Mon père est shérif à la retraite. Il possède des armes et je pense qu'il a une cache d'herbe sous le lit. Il est… étrange parfois."

"Des armes, un ex shérif fumant de l'herbe. Génial." Le sarcasme était lourd dans sa voix.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, mon frère aîné, Emmett, est vendeur. Il travaille pour Mercedes Benz à Denver. Et mon autre frère, Jasper est instructeur à l'Air Force Academy. Ensuite…"

"D'autres frères ?"

"Non juste ces deux-là. Tous les deux plus âgés que moi. Rose, la femme d'Emmett est enceinte de sept mois de leur premier enfant. Emmett est très excité. Alice, la femme de Jasper est ballerine. Professeur de danse. Elle est vraiment géniale mais pointilleuse sur certaines choses."

Edward opina. "Je pense que je tiens les bases. Maman fofolle. Paternel qui fume. Un vendeur. Une femme enceinte. Elle pourra être lunatique. Air Force et danseuse."

"Oui, voilà ma famille… Nous pouvons être… étranges."

Le taxi tourna dans une allée et Edward regarda alentour, observant le paysage enneigé et des dizaines d'arbres richement décorés et brillants de lumière. Comparé aux autres maisons décorées ça semblait excessif.

"N'oublie pas. Ton nom est Mike Newton. Tu es banquier d'affaires chez _Robinson & Fullen_. Tu te soucies de ton travail…"

"Et de ma merveilleuse petite-amie," l'interrompit Edward, avec un grand sourire et la regarda chercher une réponse. C'était satisfaisant de voir comment ses taquineries la troublaient mais il devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec la réponse de son corps. C'était un baiser si innocent mais ses lèvres… elles étaient absolument parfaites. Il voulait les goûter.

"Oui, ça ne lui ressemble pas."

"Le Roi des Crétins."

Le taxi s'arrêta près des marches. La mâchoire d'Edward tomba devant la maison à la décoration horrible. C'était une vieille maison de style colonial à étage, blanche avec des volets bleus et un million de lumières de Noël en ornait chaque centimètre carré. Plus un Père Noël massif et ses dix rennes perchés sur le toit.

"Oh mon dieu !" gémit-il, en fermant les yeux. Edward avait l'œil entraîné et vif pour trouver la beauté et l'équilibre dans presque tout mais là… c'était trop.

"Ouais. Comme je te l'ai dit, il devient fou à cette période de l'année. Attends de voir l'arrière-cour. 12 000 m² !"

Il grogna de nouveau, se demandant brièvement dans quoi il s'était fourré. Ensuite il regarda Bella sortir de la voiture, lui donnant une vue spectaculaire sur son jean serré.

Sûrement que ça en valait la peine.

* * *

"Salut ! Je suis arrivée !" cria Bella, en passant la porte d'entrée.

"Par tous les saints ! Tu es là…" Edward afficha un sourire poli sur son visage alors que la mère de Bella faisait son apparition. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon lâche et plusieurs mèches essayaient de s'en échapper. Il fit un pas en avant pour offrir sa main pour la saluer mais elle continua à parler à sa façon, frénétiquement. "… et tu as amené Mike. Cela signifie-t-il que son infection urinaire est guérie ?"

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha et il fixa Bella, inquiet.

"Maman ! Enfer ?"

"Entrez ! Ton père est dehors en train de vérifier les ampoules." Renée repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, des nuages de farine s'échappaient de ses cheveux et de son tablier.

Edward posa sa main levée sur le coude de Bella pour la tirer en arrière alors qu'elle essayait de lui passer devant. "Infection urinaire ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

"Longue histoire."

"Avait-il…? "

"Non ! Oh seigneur non. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère lui parler. Peux-tu imaginer comment ça aurait fini ? Alors mon excuse a été que Mike était aux toilettes. Intelligent… je sais." Elle haussa les épaules et le regarda d'un air penaud.

"Renée ! RENEE !"

"C'est mon père." Et maintenant elle avait l'air embarrassée.

"Renée récupère tes clés ! Nous devons aller au magasin maintenant ! Un fusible a sauté et toutes les lumières du lac se sont éteintes." Le père de Bella se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine sans même s'apercevoir de leur présence. Avec sa casquette incrustée de neige et son pompon qui rebondissait follement, ses bottes pleines de boue et de neige qui fondait sur le carrelage, on aurait dit un bûcheron sauvage.

"Lac ?" Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillaient de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

"C'est juste un étang, il exagère."

"Oh salut Bells." Son père recula et la regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il venait juste d'enregistrer leur présence et n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il croyait que c'était vraiment des humains.

"Bonjour papa, tu m'as manqué."

"Et tu es Milf ? Mark... ?" Ses yeux étaient sur Edward, il le fixait d'un regard intense.

"Mike, papa !"

"Bien. Mike. Tu aimes le lait ?"

"Euh… bien sûr." Ça ressemblait une question piège. Il était sûr que ça en était une. Mais en regardant l'expression exaspérée sur le visage de Bella, il ne sut pas deviner la réponse.

"Tu achètes la vache pour avoir du lait gratuit* ?"

"Non… Attendez… oui ? Quoi ?"

"Alors plus de lait pour toi ! Pas de lait si tu n'achètes pas la vache !" Il passa devant eux puis par la porte d'entrée.

Renée le suivit de près, boutonnant son manteau en marchant. "Installez-vous pendant que nous allons en ville. Je dois faire des courses de dernière minute…"

"Pas de lait ! Pas de beurre ! Pas de crème ! Pas de produits laitiers !" beugla son père par-dessus son épaule.

Bella ferma la porte derrière eux quand sa mère cria "STOP !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, maman ?"

"Gui ! Cela signifie que vous devez vous embrasser."

"Maman nous sommes fatigués. Cela ne peut-il pas attendre jusqu'à demain ?" Bella haussa les épaules et suspendit son manteau derrière la porte.

"Tu es sous le gui maintenant. Mike, embrasse-la !"

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue d'Edward.

"Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser," gronda sa mère, ses mains gantées posées sur ses hanches.

"Laisse-moi," murmura Edward, hypnotisé par le rose qui teintait sa peau.

Il prit ses joues en coupe, évaluant sa réaction. Un mélange de peur et de désir miroitait dans ses yeux. Il mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et regarda ses yeux se baisser sous le choc. Mais ensuite leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ses cils se fermèrent et son corps s'appuya contre lui, doux et invitant. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, empoignant sa nuque et l'entrainant plus loin. Edward posa une main contre le bas de son dos, ses doigts s'enroulant dans le tissu de sa chemise. Il voulait écraser son corps contre le sien.

"Ça c'est un baiser !" Il entendit sa mère soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Miles ? Pas de lait gratuit !"

Edward recula avec un sourire satisfait. "Voilà mes vingt-cinq pour cent !"

"Allez Charlie ! Allons chercher ce fusible et ton lait."

"J'ai déjà acheté et payé pour mon lait."

"Et ils partagent la chambre alors…"

"Il peut dormir…"

Bella referma la porte avec son pied. Silence. Edward avait toujours ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se dégagea doucement et regarda dans le couloir vide, ses joues rougirent. "Alors ça c'était mes parents."

"Ils sont définitivement quelque chose d'autre."

"Oui et je suis désolée pour ça. Cette période de l'année rend mon père un peu… timbré." Elle secoua la tête. "Et apparemment je suis une vache."

Edward caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Elle s'appuya à son contact. "Et je ne peux pas avoir de lait. Alors comment suis-je censé obtenir cent pour cent ?"

Elle ricana. "J'ai le sentiment que tu trouveras un moyen." Elle se tourna vers l'escalier avec sa valise à la main.

Edward mata son dos en souriant. "Ça c'est sûr, je trouverai."

Bella ouvrit une porte dans le couloir à l'étage. "Ma chambre."

Edward vit le grand lit dans la chambre poussé contre le mur. Il y avait une commode en pin près d'un placard et une autre porte révélant une salle de bain attenante.

"Je ne disais pas simplement que nous étions fatigués pour me débarrasser de ma mère. Je suis vraiment épuisée. A moins d'avoir faim ou autre chose. Je peux aller voir ce que ma mère à dans le frigo. Ou il y a une pizzeria qui livre ici…"

"Besoin de rien. Ce sandwich était suffisamment copieux."

"Dans ce cas je vais me mettre en pyjama. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes et tu pourras avoir la salle de bain."

Elle emmena sa valise dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée il entendit l'eau couler. Il commença à fouiller dans ses bagages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son pyjama en flanelle et un t-shirt gris.

Une fois changé il erra dans la chambre. Il vit plusieurs photos d'elle sur les murs, de la petite enfance jusqu'au lycée. Une photo de son diplôme attira son attention. Elle était entre ses parents, avec un sourire radieux, les joues rouges d'excitation tenant son diplôme entre ses mains.

"Université," expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, les cheveux mouillés et la peau rosie par la douche.

"Diplômée en quoi ?"

"Comptabilité, affaires. Ennuyeux, je sais, mais les chiffres me parlent. C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu ma certification."

"Ah je comprends pourquoi New York maintenant," dit-il. "Et ça t'a offert l'opportunité de voyager."

"Un jour," dit-elle avec nostalgie. "Quand je finirai par rembourser mes prêts étudiants."

"Un jour," la rassura-t-il. Puis il baissa les yeux, vit ce qu'elle portait et il éclata de rire. Son pantalon de pyjama noir avait une version d'Olaf de _Frozen_ avec la phrase _J'aime les câlins chauds,_ imprimé partout.

"Tes jambes aiment faire des câlins chauds ?" demanda Edward, pour la taquiner. Il s'approcha et baissa la voix. "Elles peuvent me câliner n'importe quand."

Bella fixa ses lèvres pendant un moment. Il se demanda si elle pensait autant à ce baiser que lui. "Elles te câlineront... plus tard."

"Cent pour cent plus tard ?"

Elle rit et baissa la couette, glissant entre les couvertures. "Cent pour cent plus tard."

Quand Edward sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, elle tapota l'endroit à côté d'elle et dit : "Je voulais faire un lit à même le sol ou te laisser dormir dans la chambre de l'un de mes frères mais je n'avais pas le choix, ils viendront demain avec leurs femmes et ça aurait l'air bizarre si on ne partageait pas le lit. En plus, si j'avais fait le lit par terre et qu'un membre de ma famille débarque - comme ma mère - il me faudrait inventer toute une autre histoire."

"Comme Mike est un dormeur agité et tu ne veux pas avoir le nez cassé ?" Edward rit et se glissa à ses côtés. "Tu as vraiment bien réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son épaule se souleva en un haussement d'épaules. "Ouais. Autant que j'ai pu entre l'aéroport et mon arrivée ici."

Il se tourna sur le côté et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Les lumières qui scintillaient le long de la gouttière à l'extérieur de la fenêtre illuminaient son visage d'un arc-en-ciel de couleurs en constante évolution.

Bella sourit doucement. "Je suis désolée pour mes parents. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que mes frères sont plus civilisés et terre à terre mais non. Ils sont grossiers, odieux et turbulents. Rose et Alice sont les plus saines d'esprit, je te le promets."

"Et pourtant, je te trouve moi-même assez docile," murmura Edward, voulant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Bella embrassa le coin de sa bouche. "Merci," murmura-t-elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle dit bonne nuit et se tourna sur le côté, se détournant de lui.

"Bonne nuit", répondit doucement Edward.

Il se retourna sur les oreillers et regarda le plafond. Les lumières extérieures dansaient sur toute la surface en séquences impaires. En bas, il pouvait entendre Renée et Charlie qui rentraient et parlaient doucement. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage se demandant ce que le lendemain lui réservait.

* * *

Edward se réveilla quand les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent par la fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux vers le plafond, se mettant à repenser rapidement à la journée d'hier. Il avait un poids chaud sur la poitrine et il baissa les yeux pour voir la tête de Bella reposer sur lui, son visage détendu dans le sommeil. Sa main sur son ventre sous sa chemise, peau contre peau. Elle bougeait dans son sommeil. Son visage se releva vers lui et sa main se déplaça légèrement plus bas, le bout de ses doigts effleurant l'élastique de son boxer.

_Oh seigneur !_

Il referma les yeux. Elle avait dû bouger pendant la nuit. Son corps réagissait à sa proximité, son érection tendue contre la couture de son pantalon. Sa main était putain de proche.

Bella remua de nouveau et sa respiration changea. Edward grinça des dents quand sa main glissa vers ses côtes. Il la regarda en clignant des yeux. "Bonjour," dit-il, sa voix rugueuse de sommeil et de désir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais ne bougea pas. "Bonjour," chuchota-t-elle, son regard glissant de ses yeux vers ses lèvres.

Voyant son désir peint si clairement à la lumière du matin, Edward ne put résister à la tentation plus longtemps. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça avec lui, contre lui, son corps chaud et alléchant sous ses mains. Lentement, il la fit rouler sur le dos et s'installa entre ses jambes.

"Bonjour," dit-il encore une fois, en mettant l'accent sur le "bon", en faisant traîner des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et la clavicule. Il accrocha un doigt à la bretelle de son débardeur et la fit glisser vers le bas en regardant son visage pour voir s'il décelait des signes d'hésitation. Elle suivit ses mouvements avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, haletante. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, serrant un peu plus fort. Il embrassa le haut de la poitrine, provoquant un faible gémissement.

_Charmant !_

"Tes seins sont magnifiques. Tu aimes bien le jeu des nénés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais quoi, si je peux te faire jouir juste avec ma langue, je compterai ça comme 35%."

Dans son état d'excitation, Bella roula les yeux et lui tira les cheveux en essayant de le guider jusqu'à son mamelon. Edward aimait vraiment le fait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui embrassa encore le haut de la poitrine, traînant sa langue sur sa peau, tout en pressant sa queue entre ses jambes.

Bella haleta bruyamment, ses hanches se déplaçant vers le haut pour rencontrer les siennes. Edward la mordit légèrement et gémit, son corps vibrant de besoin. Il bougea ses lèvres vers son mamelon et suça fort, ce qui la fit crier.

"Oh mon Dieu !"

Il fit tourbillonner sa langue et poussa ses hanches plus fort, puis il suça encore.

"Tellement bon."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. "Arrête de tripoter ma sœur ! Sortez vos fesses du lit, on va acheter le sapin." La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte.

Les lèvres encore enroulées autour de son mamelon, Edward rencontra les grands yeux de Bella. Elle le regarda fixement, son visage rougissait, sa poitrine exposée. Il la relâcha lentement et le moment agréable s'était évaporé.

Edward roula sur son dos, jeta le bras sur les yeux et maudit silencieusement le casse-couille, peu importe qui c'était.

"C'était donc Emmett," chuchota Bella, tirant la couverture pour se couvrir.

"Euh hum," dit-il, grinçant des dents de frustration.

Elle glissa du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Edward entendit l'eau couler.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse la rejoindre, recréer le moment. L'ambiance avait été massacrée par son crétin de frère.

"Tant pis pour les trente-cinq pour cent," grommela-t-il.

* * *

Edward et Bella se trouvaient sur le siège arrière de la voiture d'Emmett alors qu'ils se rendaient en voiture au terrain boisé, suivant la voiture de ses parents. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans le rétroviseur, jetant des regards sombres vers Edward.

"Alors, Mike..." commença-t-il, son regard bondissant entre la route et le rétroviseur. "Quels sont tes plans avec ma sœur ?"

"Em !" crièrent en même temps Rose et Bella.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Ça ne te regarde pas." Bella fronça les sourcils et s'excusa auprès d'Edward.

Rose se retourna sur son siège, ses mains sur son gros ventre. " Pardonne mon mari Néandertalien." Elle lui tapa derrière la tête. "D'habitude, il a de meilleures manières. Pas aujourd'hui mais n'importe quel autre jour..."

"Je suis un ange," intervint Emmett, en souriant à sa femme.

"C'est vrai." Bella se moqua et roula des yeux. "C'est lui qui a le gène démoniaque. Tu verras tout ça sur le site arboré. Avec Jasper. Comme deux doigts d'une main."

Et elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait dit ça. Edward regardait avec fascination Emmett et Jasper inspecter chaque arbre, gardant un flot constant de commentaires grossiers.

"Tronc tordu. Un peu comme toi, Jas." Emmett tapa la tête de Jasper d'un revers.

"Ha ! Et regarde celui-là. Tombant comme toi, bite molle."

"Enfoiré !"

Alice et Rose secouèrent la tête et sourirent d'un air triste. "Nos maris. Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ils se comportent comme ça chaque année."

Charlie se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre, grommelant à propos des lumières et de la robustesse optimale des branches pour les orner. Renée était dans le coin arrière du terrain, agitant les bras pendant qu'elle se disputait avec le manager exigeant de voir sa "cachette secrète" d'arbres. Elle insistait sur le fait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux et elle le savait parce qu'ils venaient ici chercher un arbre depuis plus de vingt ans.

Edward traîna quelques pas derrière les frères de Bella, en écoutant leurs badineries à moitié, mais en continuant d'entendre tout ce que Bella, Alice et Rose disaient.

"Merde, Bella. Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais quitté son bureau. Il n'a pas l'air maigre. Regarde ces épaules !" s'exclama Rose.

"Et ce cul," ajouta Alice.

"Il est allé à la salle dernièrement," mentit Bella en douceur.

Edward sourit et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il gloussa, appréciant immensément le rouge vif sur les joues de Bella. Sa lèvre était encore coincée entre ses dents quand elle laissa le regard vagabonder sur sa carrure.

Il bougea ses fesses et ses yeux se braquèrent sur les siens.

"Prise sur le fait…" lui dit-il, en souriant.

Bella s'approcha de lui et passa son bras sous le sien. " Tes oreilles brûlaient ?"

"Je l'ai trouvé !" cria Charlie depuis l'autre côté du terrain avant qu'Edward n'ait pu avoir une réponse.

Edward prit la main de Bella et toute la famille se rassembla autour de l'arbre choisi. Il se pencha en chuchotant, " Grand, robuste. Tronc épais. C'est la taille qui compte vraiment, tu sais…"

Bella montra du doigt la neige fondante qui glissait des branches à feuillage persistant. "Et mouillée," murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit brutalement. Jeu. Set. Match.

…

*_You buy the cow to get the free milk_/ Vous achetez la vache pour avoir le lait gratis / La phrase est un dicton qui met les filles en garde contre les relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Si une jeune femme couche avec un homme avant le mariage, il ne ressent plus le besoin de l'épouser.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Charlie alluma les lumières. Emmett balayait les aiguilles de pin tombées et Jasper plaçait l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. Rose et Alice manipulaient les guirlandes tandis que Bella et sa mère enlevaient la poussière des ornements et les suspendaient. Les yeux d'Edward s'égaraient fréquemment vers elle, l'observant alors qu'elle disposait chaque ornement avec un doux sourire. A la lueur des lumières elle était simplement radieuse.

"Mike, que faites-vous avec ta famille pour Noël ?" demanda Renée, en sortant plus de décorations de la boite.

"Habituellement ils font un voyage en Europe ou aux îles Cayman. Tu vois des choses de ce genre," se dépêcha de dire Bella, ses yeux sur Edward alors qu'il lui passait une autre décoration.

"Ce n'est pas très Noël. Et vos traditions familiales ?"

"Oui," dit-il avant que Bella puisse mentir pour lui. Il lui sourit de manière rassurante et se tourna vers Renée. "Nous avions l'habitude de lire l'histoire de la Nativité chaque veille de Noël."

"Ah. Quelle belle tradition ! Et tu ne le fais plus ?"

Il haussa les épaules et tendit une photo à Bella. "Nous avons arrêté."

"Oh non maman regarde cette photo de Gran et Gramps… ! Elle est en ruine !"

Renée prit le petit cadre et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. "Mais c'est la seule que nous ayons." Son expression normalement anxieuse fut remplacée par une profonde tristesse.

Edward se rapprocha et plissa les yeux vers la photo. C'était une photo de mariage, en couleur mais fanée et tachée d'eau. La boite dans laquelle elle avait été stockée présentait des dégâts des eaux mais les autres ornements ne semblaient pas avoir été affectés.

Avec des larmes dans les yeux Bella expliqua. "Ce sont les parents de ma mère. C'est la seule photo que nous ayons d'eux quand ils étaient jeunes. Ils ont tout perdu dans un incendie quand j'étais petite. Et le pire c'est que Gran est morte l'an dernier et ça me donne l'impression de la perdre à nouveau."

Depuis qu'Edward avait adhéré au plan de Bella, il se demandait ce qui ferait un cadeau convenable. Il sentait qu'elle méritait quelque chose de significatif. Personnel. Maintenant il tenait l'idée parfaite.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée il subtilisa la photo des grands-parents et la scanna dans son ordinateur portable. Il était en cours de montage quand Jasper lui tendit une tasse de lait de poule et prit place dans le fauteuil inclinable à côté de lui. Edward pouvait sentir Jasper le regarder.

"Alors, quel est le topo ?" demanda finalement Jasper.

Edward sauvegarda son travail et regarda le frère de Bella légèrement confus. "De quoi tu parles ?"

Jasper posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et inclina la tête. "J'ai parlé à Mike. Un soir, avec FaceTime sur l'ordi de Bella et c'est lui qui a répondu parce qu'elle était sous la douche."

Edward se tortilla et passa une main dans sa nuque.

"Alors quelle est la situation… puisque je sais que tu n'es pas lui," interrogea à nouveau Jasper.

"Ouais, euh…" Edward jeta un regard paniqué vers la cuisine. "Elle…"

"C'est notre mère, pas vrai ? Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec un autre juste avant Noël, hein ?"

Edward acquiesça, soulagé qu'il ait pu reconstituer l'histoire sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'expliquer les raisons de Bella.

"Ouais, elle y va un peu fort parfois, je sais. Eh bien si ça peut te consoler je t'aime bien mieux. Mike était un imbécile prétentieux, plus soucieux de son salaire et de trois voitures que de ma sœur."

"Le Roi des Crétins."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit. Alors… qui es-tu ?"

Edward tendit la main. "Edward. Photojournaliste. J'ai rencontré Bella à l'aéroport à New York. Comme par hasard nous nous sommes retrouvés assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'avion. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucun projet pour cette semaine elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider."

"C'est gentil." Jasper prit une gorgée dans sa tasse. "C'est tout elle. Apaiser notre mère. Elle prendra mieux la nouvelle après le Nouvel an."

Charlie passa la porte de derrière en bougonnant et posa ses lourdes bottes couvertes de neige sur le paillasson.

Il vit la tasse dans la main d'Edward et s'arrêta. "Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit pas du lait."

Jasper éclata de rire. "Papa ! Sérieusement. Personne ne boit de lait sans acheter la vache…"

Charlie soupira, secoua la tête et se dépêcha de sortir par la porte alors qu'Emmett l'appelait.

"Toi aussi ?" demanda Edward.

"Tu connais la façon dont les parents normaux parlent de ça, les oiseaux et les abeilles ? Ouais et bien pas Charlie. Pour lui c'est le lait et la vache… ça vient de là."

"C'est…" Edward chercha le mot juste.

"Etrange ? Différent ? Fou ? Complètement perché ?"

"En quelque sorte." Il pinça les lèvres. "Tu vas me… nous… dénoncer ?"

"Nan, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je suis tout simplement surpris que tu sois encore là."

"Oui," fit Edward distraitement concentrant son attention sur les mouvements de Bella dans la cuisine. Elle riait de quelque chose que Rose avait dit. De la farine dans les cheveux et de la pâte couvraient sa joue, elle avait l'air contente, heureuse.

"Je peux voir pourquoi," murmura Jasper en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, embrassant Alice sur la joue et en volant du pain d'épice.

Ce soir-là Bella se mit en pyjama puis au lit et se tourna vers le mur comme elle l'avait fait la première nuit. Mais quelques secondes plus tard elle se tourna sur le dos, lui adressa un petit sourire puis se blottit contre lui.

"Pourquoi combattre, hein ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle enfonça un doigt dans ses côtes, le faisant sursauter mais se tortilla un peu plus près.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, chaque fois qu'il avait du temps, il travaillait à la retouche et à la restauration de la photo. Il était assez surpris de constater que son temps libre était assez limité. Renée les trainait constamment en ville pour différentes activités.

Quand il était arrivé, les décorations lui avaient paru exagérées mais en apprenant à connaitre la famille de Bella il put apprécier le cadeau que Charlie faisait à la communauté en créant cette ambiance fantastique. Chaque soir, des couples et des familles venaient admirer les allées décorées, voir la crèche, l'atelier du Père Noël et prenaient des dizaines de clichés d'un paradis hivernal idyllique.

Bien que tout ait été installé un mois plus tôt, Charlie effectuait constamment des réparations et des ajustements. Il ne se reposait pas tant que ça ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il souhaitait.

Lorsque le jury arriva dans la soirée du 22 ainsi que le maire de la ville, deux membres du conseil municipal et deux représentants du Rotary, ils saluèrent Charlie et Renée comme de vieux amis visiblement habitués aux excentricités de Charlie. Les plus jeunes couples trainaient derrière lors de la visite de la propriété et Edward tenait son appareil photo et en prenait de Bella, de sa famille et des scènes festives éclairées.

Elle appuya sa tête contre son bras quand il s'arrêta pour faire défiler les photos. Dans l'une Rose se tenait à côté de la mangeoire, regardant un enfant Jésus assez réaliste, une main posée sur le berceau improvisé et l'autre sur son ventre rebondi. Son expression était un mélange complexe d'espoir et de crainte. Emmett était à l'arrière-plan, légèrement flou, vigilant et protecteur.

Une autre montrait un rare sourire sur le visage de Charlie qui regardait la propriété depuis le belvédère situé près de l'étang : fierté, satisfaction d'un travail bien fait. Renée avait une expression similaire basée uniquement sur la direction de son regard. Son grand travail semblait être Charlie lui-même, son mari depuis trente-cinq ans.

L'étang avait été transformée en lac des Cygnes avec des oiseaux majestueux, brillants, blancs et dorés. Jasper était tout sourire alors que sa petite femme dansait autour de lui et que la petite foule la regardait improviser. Elle était beaucoup plus gracieuse en manteau de fourrure et bottes d'hiver que ce à quoi Edward s'était attendu. Jasper arrêta ses pirouettes en l'attirant pour un baiser intense sous les applaudissements de la foule. Ce fut à cette seconde que l'obturateur d'Edward se ferma, figeant à jamais un moment de passion et de joie.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais," murmura Bella. "Tu rends le monde plus beau."

"Quand je regarde à travers mon appareil je vois le monde tel qu'il est. Beau et hideux tour à tour. Mais tu as raison. Ce soir est magnifique."

Il se détourna et recula, soulevant l'appareil à nouveau. L'obturateur se ferma à plusieurs repises. Pensive. Interrogative. Surprise. Embarrassée. Rougissante. Magnifique. Il le baissa et leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Je te remercie."

"Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, en enfonçant ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de son manteau.

"De m'avoir invité à passer Noël avec vous."

"Merci d'avoir dit oui."

Bella passa son bras sous le sien alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer.

* * *

Le matin du 23, la famille se réunit dans la cuisine pour écouter la station de radio locale annoncer les gagnants du concours des lumières de Noël. Même si on s'y attendait, tout le monde applaudit quand Charlie remporta le premier prix. La tension sembla s'échapper de son corps et il se détendit dans son fauteuil pendant qu'Emmett versait le champagne. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, personne ne se dépêchait de sortir de la maison. Tout le monde semblait s'accommoder d'une ambiance discrète et d'un matin détendu.

Lorsque Bella s'excusa pour aider sa mère à nettoyer la cuisine, Edward prit Jasper à part et lui demanda de l'aide. Il y avait une pile de cadeaux sous l'arbre, dont plusieurs étaient destinés à Mike, et il n'avait rien à offrir en retour. Mais il avait une idée, il avait juste besoin qu'on l'emmène en ville pour rendre visite à un vieil ami.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison peu après le déjeuner, Edward et Jasper transportèrent des cadeaux et les disposèrent autour de sapin. Bella capta son regard et sourit avec une expression de curiosité. Il haussa les épaules, essayant de cacher à quel point il se sentait vraiment excité et soucieux. Quand avait été la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant investi émotionnellement dans un cadeau et comment serait-il accueilli ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

* * *

Quand Edward se réveilla la veille de Noël, Bella était déjà sous la douche. Il griffonna un mot et le laissa sur son oreiller puis passa des vêtements chauds et descendit. Il trouva Emmett dans la cuisine en train de faire du café.

"Je dois faire une course et je ne sais pas si les routes sont encore dégagées après la neige hier soir, ou sinon je prendrais un Uber. Tu peux me déposer en ville ? Je me ferai ramener ici dès que j'aurai fini."

" Tu plaisantes ? Ne gaspille pas ton argent. Prends ma voiture. C'est une traction intégrale, avec de nouveaux pneus d'hiver et il y a des chaînes à l'arrière. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec le bébé à bord, tu vois ?"

Emmett lança les clés à Edward et remonta avec une tasse de café dans une main et une assiette de toasts et d'œufs dans l'autre.

Edward regarda la cuisine vide, apercevant les assiettes couvertes de biscuits et de tartes, les comptoirs usés, armoires éraflées, ustensiles de cuisine mal assortis... tous les signes d'une cuisine confortable et vivante... d'une maison familiale. Et il pensa à son appartement, froid, stérile et vide. Il se versa une petite tasse de café noir, l'avala et prit un biscuit pour la route.

Edward prit l'autoroute vers le sud pendant un certain temps avant de tourner vers l'ouest en direction des collines. Rien ne changeait au fil des ans. Il y avait plus de centres commerciaux, des immeubles plus hauts mais le sentiment d'abandon et de deuil éclipsait encore tout le reste, alors qu'il suivait la route familière vers le cimetière. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix-neuf ans. Il avait vécu plus de sa vie sans eux qu'avec eux.

Cependant, il entendait encore leurs voix. Il voyait encore leurs visages dans ses rêves. Et encore plus aujourd'hui, il se souvenaient de leur odeur, de ce qu'il ressentait quand sa mère le serrait dans ses bras ou quand son père ébouriffait ses cheveux.

Il ne pleurait plus. Mais le vent mordant lui fit brûler les yeux. Il se tenait au pied de leur double tombe et leur raconta son année. Il leur parla du pilote de l'hélicoptère qui avait essayé – et pas réussi à le rendre malade pendant qu'ils prenaient des photos le long du Grand Canyon.

Il rit en se souvenant du garçon afghan qui lui avait appris à traire une chèvre puis gloussa en racontant comment la chèvre s'était irritée à cause de son incompétence et avait donné un coup de pied sur son trépied. Heureusement, son appareil photo était suspendu autour de son cou à l'époque. Il leur parla de la grandeur et des cérémonies élaborées dont il avait été témoin lors de sa visite au Vatican.

Puis il arriva au présent et se retrouva sans voix. A sourire. Quand il commença à parler, il ne put s'arrêter. Il avait été témoin de trop d'hilarité, de tendresse et de joie au cours des quatre derniers jours pour le garder pour lui.

Quand il finit par manquer de mots, il balaya la neige de la pierre tombale et lut les mots même s'il les avait mémorisés il y a longtemps. Puis il se tint debout, son souffle se condensant pour devenir un léger nuage autour de son visage.

"Maman... Papa... J...Joy…Joye... Bordel. Vous me manquez."

Quand il revint à la résidence Swan, les hectares de lumières ne lui firent pas grincer les dents. Bella le retrouva à la porte d'entrée alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses bottes.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui. Je vais bien," répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. "Mais je me suis réveillé seul. Je n'ai pas aimé ça. Je pensais que j'en serais à 50% maintenant, c'est sûr."

"C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"Si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas normal. Tu t'es vue… ?"

"Ugh. La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part." Elle fit une pause puis roula des yeux. "Très bien. Ailleurs. Mais pas maintenant. On joue à Pinochle et on a besoin d'équipes. Sers-toi à déjeuner puis amène ton joli cul dans la salle à manger, Mike."

"Oui, ma chère," dit-il avec sarcasme. Puis il marmonna dans sa barbe. "Mike... du con... C'est mon nom que tu vas crier dans deux jours."

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale avec de la nourriture, des boissons et des jeux. Edward était étendu près de la cheminée crépitante, se frottant l'estomac trop plein et buvant sa deuxième tasse de rhum chaud beurre* quand Bella mit la lourde bible en cuir de la famille sur ses genoux.

"Voudrais-tu me le lire ? Toute cette semaine a été remplie de ma famille, de nos traditions. Mais les tiennes sont tout aussi importantes."

Elle poussa un pouf plus près et s'assit, un sourire doux mais plein d'espoir sur son visage.

Un souvenir oublié lui revint à l'esprit.

Il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans à l'époque. Il était recroquevillé contre son père. Ils attendaient sa mère, elle apportait du chocolat chaud et des biscuits de la cuisine.

"Je me souviens d'avoir à peu près ton âge, assis dans la salle de séjour avec tes tantes et tes oncles pendant que mon père lisait cette même bible," avait dit son père. "Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras assis avec une famille à toi, partageant cette histoire avec eux. Tu sais, au cœur de tout ça, Noël est une histoire d'amour. Famille. Espoir. C'est pour ça qu'on la lit ensemble. Parce qu'aussi belles que soient les lumières et aussi excitants que soient les cadeaux…" et là, il avait poussé Edward d'une manière espiègle, "il n'y a rien de plus important que de se rappeler que tout a commencé avec le don de l'amour."

Sa mère était alors arrivée, un sourire doux sur son visage. Cette brève leçon avait dû faire un grand effet sur lui pour que la mémoire reste en veilleuse mais cristalline, au fond de son esprit. Edward pencha la tête en arrière et attendit que ses yeux cessent de brûler.

"Je suis désolée," chuchota Bella quand elle vit à quel point il était affecté. "Je n'ai pas pensé que ça serait douloureux pour toi..."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, ça fait trop longtemps." Il passa les doigts le long de la page, sur des mots encore si familiers. Il lut l'Évangile de Luc, lentement au début, en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Le reste de la famille s'invita dans la pièce, trouvant des sièges et s'asseyant tranquillement.

La voix d'Edward devint de plus en plus forte et claire à mesure qu'il terminait.

"Mike, c'était absolument magnifique !" se réjouit Renée. "J'espère que tu le reliras pour nous au prochain Noël."

"Maman, peux-tu, pour une fois, ne pas gâcher le temps présent ?"

C'est Emmett qui le dit mais tous les autres rirent. Bella secoua la tête, une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

"Et sur cette note, je pense qu'il est temps de suspendre les chaussettes et d'aller au lit," dit Jasper.

Bella tendit une chaussette brodée à Edward et ils les suspendirent aux crochets en laiton terni sous le manteau de la cheminée. "Bonne nuit tout le monde. Joyeux Noël." Puis elle le tira vers l'escalier. "Vite, avant que ma mère commence à te donner des brochures de son bijoutier préféré. Elle est... ugh."

"Enthousiaste ?" gloussa Edward.

"Ne t'avise pas de l'encourager."

"Alors tu dis que je devrais rapporter ton cadeau ?" se moqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait !" cria-t-elle, en fermant la porte de la chambre.

"Non, non. Mais tu rougis... peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi opposée à t'installer que tu le prétends." Il s'appuya contre la porte et sourit.

"Bonne nuit, Edward," souffla-t-elle, disparaissant dans la salle de bains.

Edward s'allongea sur le lit, les mains jointes derrière la tête et les chevilles croisées. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction à son cadeau. Bella était une romantique sans espoir. Il était certain qu'elle allait l'adorer.

...

*Le rhum chaud au beurre est une boisson composée de rhum, beurre, eau chaude ou cidre, un édulcorant et diverses épices. Il est particulièrement populaire en automne et en hiver et est traditionnellement associé à la saison des vacances.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

"Sortez vos culs du lit, bébés !" hurla Emmett.

Edward se leva brusquement son cœur battant la chamade. C'était trop tôt, putain, le ciel était toujours sombre, un soupçon de fausse aube éclairait à peine l'horizon est.

"La ferme Em !" cria Bella, à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit d'un air endormi. "Il n'a pas grandi."

"Et il sera bientôt papa…" dit Edward, en frottant le sommeil de ses yeux. Il se tourna vers elle, ses doigts effleurant sa joue.

"Bonjour." Elle se tourna vers lui, un bâillement s'échappant de ses lèvres. "Tu as survécu à ma famille folle et dysfonctionnelle."

"Mais j'ai l'œil sur le jackpot."

Elle rigola doucement. "Je ne suis pas le jackpot."

Il se pencha plus près, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. "Tu pourrais le voir selon ma perspective."

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward grogna, lançant un regard à Emmett.

"Mec ! lève-toi, excité…"

Edward lui jeta un oreiller. Le plaisantin rit, le ramassa et le renvoya. La porte se referma.

"J'ai dit pas de lait…" hurla le père de Bella depuis le couloir.

"... sans acheter la vache ! On sait papa," récita Emmett.

"Nous aurions dû installer un verrou sur cette porte."

"Comme si ça pouvait l'arrêter. Ensuite il restera là à frapper jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ouvre." Bella soupira. "Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de descendre. Em ne va pas arrêter tant que nous ne serons pas tous assis autour de l'arbre. En fait, ça va ne faire qu'empirer."

"Tant pis pour mes cinquante pour cent," dit Edward, avec un sourire narquois passant ses doigts sur sa cuisse mais s'arrêtant juste avant. Il roula du lit et alla dans la salle de bain en riant de son frisson de frustration alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

Tous en pyjama ils se rassemblèrent autour de l'arbre. Renée sortit un plateau de tasses de café et en tendit une à chacun.

Edward regarda Bella et elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. "Ouais papa. Il a beaucoup de lait. De la crème aussi. Et du beurre."

Edward se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression choquée et irritée de Charlie.

"Charlie laisse tomber." Renée lui tendit sa tasse qui disait _Encore chouette à cinquante ans._"Ils sont adultes. Je suis sûr que Mike va bientôt lui faire sa demande, pas vrai ? Bella ne se fait pas jeune..." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Edward comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

Bella toussa dans son café. Elle s'étouffa, son visage devenant rouge. "Putain Maman !"

"Langage !" gronda sa mère.

"Je ne suis pas si vieille."

"Peut-être que non mais je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Que tu t'installes et aies une famille…"

"Maman, sérieusement arrête !"

Renée se concentra sur Edward. "Mike tu prévois d'épouser ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quand Bella sera prête à participer je serai à 100 % dedans." Il sourit puis cria quand Bella lui pinça la cuisse.

Emmett laissa tomber un cadeau sur les genoux d'Edward. "Pour l'instant. Tu y vas en premier Mike."

Frottant sa cuisse pour effacer la douleur, il prit le cadeau et déchira l'emballage. Il observa la veste de sport avec méfiance.

"Essaie," encouragea Emmett souriant d'anticipation.

Elle semblait trop petite pour Edward mais il l'enfila, le tissu serré autour de ses bras et s'étirant sur sa poitrine et ses épaules. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un petit craquement.

Renée pinça les lèvres pendant que Jasper essayait de contenir son rire. Emmett fit la moue, Bella, Rose et Alice ricanèrent.

"Tu me dois cent dollars, " siffla Jasper, tendant la main vers Emmett qui extirpa l'argent de son portefeuille à contrecœur.

"Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il lui fallait du M." Renée tira sur les manches trop courtes, essayant de boutonner la veste mais échouant.

"Il…"

"Vient de se remettre à la muscu," finit Edward pour elle. La même excuse qu'elle avait donné à Rose et Alice.

"Oh." Ça sembla apaiser Renée. "Bon, faire de l'exercice est bon pour toi. Je l'échangerai alors."

Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Edward, complètement amusé. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir en s'enlevant la veste.

Emmett ne distribua pas les cadeaux dans un ordre particulier mais la famille n'en ouvrait qu'un à la fois. Jasper et Alice furent les premiers à ouvrir leur cadeau. Bien que Jasper ait conduit Edward chez son ami, il n'avait vu que les cadres. L'expression émerveillée et la paix sur son visage était transcendante. Le baiser partagé par le couple était encore plus doux que celui qu'Edward avait capturé près de l'étang décoré.

"Merci, Ed… Mike," dit Jasper, se rattrapant tout juste.

"Ça va fiston. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom la plupart du temps non plus,'" dit Charlie en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward pour s'excuser de ses mélanges le premier jour de son arrivée.

Edward rit. Il était certain que ces dérapages n'étaient pas du tout accidentels.

Rose se leva même pour le prendre dans ses bras quand Emmett et elles virent la photo d'eux près de la crèche. Quand elle revint dans le canapé Emmett caressa son ventre doucement et il dit un merci silencieux à Edward. Il y avait une sorte de respect dans ses yeux. Espérons que ça veuille dire qu'il ne surgirait plus dans leur chambre au moins pas avant qu'Edward et Bella soient déjà levés.

Charlie essuya l'humidité de ses yeux, sa moustache frémissant quand Renée et lui ouvrirent une grande photo au cadre en chêne, entourés de lumières. "Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais c'est juste… bon sang, magnifique. C'est la dernière année. Je mettrai toujours les lumières, la musique, toujours du chocolat chaud et du cidre pour les enfants et leurs parents qui viennent nous voir mais je ne participe plus au concours. Il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre obtienne de la reconnaissance. Alors ceci… eh bien cette photo rend tout simplement parfait. Oui, c'est vrai." Il renifla à nouveau et prit le mouchoir que Renée lui tendit.

Bella glissa sa main dans celle d'Edward et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. "Je ne peux pas te remercier assez," dit-elle, sa voix se brisant légèrement. "C'est le cadeau le plus parfait de tous les temps. Et papa est impossible à satisfaire. La dernière fois qu'il a eu une réaction elle était deux fois moins importante et c'était l'année où Emmett lui avait acheté ce poisson qui chantait bizarre."

"Big Mouth Billy Bass !" cria Emmett en riant. "C'était le meilleur. Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Renée le tira frénétiquement. De tout évidence elle ne voulait pas que la basse chantante fasse son retour.

Charlie était sourd à tout, secouant toujours la tête et regardant la photo. "Renée chérie, regarde cette photo. Tu es radieuse. Plus jolie que le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Quel talent mon fils. Du vrai talent."

Renée se tut et Edward vit d'où Bella avait son brillant rougissement.

Il avait appris beaucoup sur beaucoup de ses sujets au fil des ans mais c'était complètement différent. Il connaissait chacun d'eux et était immergé dans leur vie. Il était émotionnellement lié à ces photos. Il existait toujours derrière l'appareil mais des parties de lui étaient coincées dedans. Il sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Pas douloureux. Pas tout à fait désagréable. Dérangeant.

Il ne restait qu'un seul cadeau, une petite boite enveloppée de papier argenté. Edward l'avait cachée sous l'arbre pour s'assurer de pouvoir la donner lui-même à Bella.

Elle la prit en hésitant. "Il ne fallait pas."

"Je sais," murmura-t-il et il la regarda l'ouvrir.

Elle haleta en levant le petit cadre avec la photo restaurée de ses grands-parents. Elle passa le doigt dessus délicatement. "C'est… juste… comment…" Elle rencontra son regard, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Edward l'essuya avec son pouce. "J'ai fait une copie digitale pour toi aussi. Comme ça tu pourras l'ajouter dans les albums ou la mettre sur le mur."

Elle la suspendit à la place de celle qui avait été endommagée puis se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. "C'est incroyable. Elle est tellement belle," murmura-t-elle, sa voix remplie d'émotions. "Merci. Juste… merci." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, ses doigts s'insinuant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Il s'était habitué à l'odeur de ses cheveux, au goût de ses lèvres. Ses mains connaissaient la courbe de son dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il était certain de son expression. Du désir. C'était une image qu'il voulait capturer et garder pour toujours.

Jasper se racla la gorge. "Je vous dirai bien de prendre une chambre mais vous en avez déjà une. Peut-être pouvez-vous attendre d'y être ?"

Cette fois ce fut Bella qui répliqua en lançant une boule de papier cadeau froissé à son frère ainé. Une bataille de papier s'ensuivit avec Rose riant, en sécurité dans le canapé.

Edward prit Bella à part quand Renée appela finalement à une trêve entre les combattants. "Plus tard," lui promit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Je vis pour cinquante pour cent maintenant."

* * *

Après un délicieux dîner et une soirée de détente au coin du feu alors que la neige recouvrait le sol, Edward et Bella souhaitèrent bon soir à la famille et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Au moment où la porte se referma Bella se retourna sur ses talons et l'embrassa furieusement sur ses lèvres. Surpris Edward trébucha en arrière, son dos heurtant la porte.

"Bella," réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers. "Bella," essaya-t-il encore, mais son corps était une telle distraction…

"Je m'en fiche," murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. "Je ne m'inquiète plus de l'accord. Je veux tout… toi… ce soir. Cent pour cent."

Son corps lui faisait mal. Il voulait être avec elle mais son cœur était en conflit, son esprit en guerre. Tout cela avait commencé comme une mascarade, quelques mensonges sans conséquences destinés à lui faciliter un peu les vacances. Et il avait sauté sur l'occasion de l'avoir. Edward voulait son corps mais maintenant que ses yeux passaient sur les siens il réalisa qu'en moins d'une semaine, le temps passé avec sa famille, elle, tout ça – la mascarade était devenue réelle pour lui. Trop réelle.

Edward prit ses joues en coupe et embrassa son cou, craignant qu'elle voie la panique dans ses yeux. La réalité, la séparation était dans deux jours. Elle rentrerait à New York à sa vie alors qu'il partirait pour l'Amérique du sud, loin d'elle.

Il déglutit alors que ses lèvres suivaient sa clavicule. Son parfum, cannelle et vanille était enivrant. Ces odeurs lui rappelleraient tout ce qu'il avait perdu. A partir de maintenant ça la lui rappellerait toujours.

"Restons fidèles à notre arrangement initial," murmura-t-il, en fermant les yeux douloureux.

"Mais…" essaya-t-elle de discuter.

Edward se recula et secoua la tête, la repoussant en arrière. "Cinquante pour cent ce soir. Le reste est pour demain."

Ce mensonge lui parut injurieux mais il valait beaucoup mieux mentir ce soir que de prendre ce qu'elle lui avait proposé et de continuer à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser de la sorte.

Lentement il commença à la déshabiller. Sa chemise tomba. Ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'embrassait en descendant vers la houle de ses seins. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et fit glisser les bretelles de ses épaules pour le laisser atterrir à ses pieds. Il inspira brusquement. Bella se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise.

"J'avais raison. Beau. Sexy." Les mots qu'il avait prononcés dans le bar de l'aéroport. Ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement son mamelon puis elle cria alors qu'il le suçait, le désir exprimé si clairement sur son visage. Les mains d'Edward glissèrent sur ses hanches. "Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle après une très brève pause.

Récupérant son appareil il ajusta la lumière de la lampe de la table de chevet et ouvrit les rideaux, la lumière vacillante entra dans la pièce et dansa sur sa peau.

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

Il prit sa joue en coupe. "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance avec ton corps ?"

Elle se pencha contre son contact. "Oui." Un murmure.

"C'est simplement entre toi et moi." Il l'embrassa doucement intensément. "Personne d'autre," promit-il.

Il la fit assoir au bord du lit, arrangeant sa pose jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit parfaite, sa peau scintillant pratiquement. Réglant son appareil il le souleva…

_Clic !_

Bella se mordit la lèvre et l'observa alors qu'il se retournait de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait penser à une autre fois où son sujet avait été aussi séduisant, captivant. Il déglutit, ses doigts s'agrippant à l'appareil.

"Allonge-toi," murmura-t-il après un moment. Il était presque paralysé par le besoin de la dépouiller, de la prendre et de vénérer son corps. "Mets tes bras au-dessus de ta tête, sur l'oreiller."

_Clic ! Clic ! Clic !_

"Si belle, putain."

Elle détourna son regard. Son corps réagissait au son rauque de sa voix. Ses doigts se serrèrent en poings et ses tétons se tendirent en pointes. Ses muscles de l'estomac serrés, les plans lisses de son ventre disparaissant sous la ceinture de son jean. Ses seins, ses hanches, la tension dans sa poitrine ses cuisses... Il captura tout. La lumière changeante accentuait les contours de son corps, chaque photo mettant en évidence une autre caractéristique. Il était exalté. Plein d'adrénaline.

Oui !

_Clic !_

"J'ai besoin de voir tout," chuchota-t-il en baissant l'appareil.

"Edward..."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, son corps tremblant de besoin. "Je te le promets. Juste toi et moi."

Lentement, Bella saisit la fermeture éclair de son jean. L'appareil concentré sur ses mains, ses mains gracieuses. Edward retenait son souffle alors qu'elle tenait le tissu, se tortillant un peu pendant qu'elle faisait glisser son jean vers le bas ainsi que les sous-vêtements, dévoilant la courbe de ses hanches, les longs muscles de ses cuisses, ses mollets.

Tout d'elle.

_Clic !_

Bella s'assit et attrapa son jean, le tirant plus près pour se tenir entre ses genoux. Edward gémit. Il pouvait tout voir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, la salive scintillait sur sa lèvre inférieure et ça devient douloureux d'imaginer sa bouche sur lui. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur ses mains et l'obturateur se ferma juste au moment où elle défaisait le bouton. C'était presque trop.

Il posa son appareil photo sur la table de chevet et la tint par la nuque, sa bouche trouvant la sienne et il l'allongea. Il couvrit son corps avec le sien, sentant ses seins se lever et se baisser en même temps qu'elle respirait. Il poussa ses hanches contre elle avec un sifflement tandis que ses ongles grattaient de son cuir chevelu à son cou et le long de son dos. Elle le marquait, des traces parallèles de glace se transformant en feu. Il était enflammé par le désir.

Edward embrassa lentement sa gorge, lui bécotant le cou, s'attardant sur ses seins. Il la taquina jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse et se tortille sous lui, son nom tombant de ses lèvres dans un appel désespéré.

Il descendit entre ses jambes, embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, inhalant son parfum délicat. Bella haleta son nom, les doigts dans le drap, ses hanches pivotantes, l'invitant à se rapprocher.

"Si belle," murmura-t-il doucement, en embrassant sa hanche. Il prit son appareil photo et le plaça sur son ventre, dirigée vers son visage.

Avec un doigt sur le bouton de l'obturateur, il embrassa ses lèvres intérieures. Elle sursauta et...

_Clic !_

Il prenait chaque cri et chaque gémissement tout en lui donnant du plaisir avec sa langue, la poussant à bout, plus près de l'oubli. Elle saisit ses seins avec ses mains, pinçant ses propres mamelons et arquant son dos.

_Clic !_

Il ne pouvait que l'entendre elle, la sentir elle, ses sens consumés par elle alors qu'elle finit par chavirer, son nom tombant de ses lèvres.

Lentement, il remonta le long de son corps, embrassant sa peau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses lèvres. "Ça fait cinquante pour cent," dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

"Tu es incorrigible," murmura Bella, les yeux fermés, avec un sourire satisfait.

"Tu n'en as aucune idée." Edward tira les couvertures sur son corps et l'embrassa sur le front. Il caressa sa joue alors qu'elle se blottissait plus profondément dans les couvertures, déjà happée par le sommeil.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, avec ses sacs emballés et attendant près de la porte, Edward récupéra son vieux bloc-notes et commença à écrire :

_Chère Bella,_

_Mon projet pour ce Noël était de m'asseoir dans mon appartement en ville, seul, à faire quelques retouches, à me préparer pour ma prochaine mission. C'était juste un autre jour ou une autre semaine dans mon agenda. Rien de spécial._

_Ces derniers jours, je suis arrivé à chérir à nouveau cette période de l'année. Les lumières, les festivités et même les restrictions bizarres de ton père sur les produits laitiers. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait été pareil sans toi. Tu m'as donné un sentiment d'appartenance. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de mes parents._

_J'aimerais seulement qu'on n'ait pas à faire semblant. J'aurais aimé te présenter mes parents. J'aimerais être le genre d'homme qui aurait pu te donner une bague. Et je souhaite bien plus encore..._

_Nos vies se sont croisées pendant un bref instant, juste une poignée d'images dans une séquence accélérée._

_Je souhaiterais que cela ne s'arrête pas là._

_Je penserai toujours à toi !_

_Joyeu….._

"Edward ?"

Son stylo se figea, flottant au-dessus de la page. Edward se tourna lentement vers elle, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Les muscles de son visage, tendus et tremblants, montraient toute la douleur et les conflits qui brûlaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Elle s'approcha en rampant, nue, les yeux rivés sur son gribouillage désordonné. Il savait qu'elle lisait chaque mot mais il ne supportait pas de la regarder, sachant déjà que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

"Qu'allais-tu écrire à la fin ?" demanda Bella, sa voix chargée d'émotion.

Il secoua la tête et serra le stylo plus fort. Il se sentit exposé, à vif.

"S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi." Elle se déplaça pour le chevaucher, lui enveloppant les joues et lui embrassant légèrement les lèvres, les yeux dans les siens. "Dis-le."

Elle le savait. Bien sûr, elle le savait.

"Joyeux Noël, Bella." Sa voix se cassa à la dernière syllabe. C'était des mots qu'il n'avait dit à personne depuis la mort de ses parents et maintenant dits dans le calme de sa chambre.

Elle sembla en comprendre la signification, même sans explication. "Joyeux Noël, Edward," chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, mais ce qu'il ressentait était une promesse. Amour. Famille. Espoir. S'il était prêt à l'accepter.

"Je me fiche de notre accord... Un échange ? Paiement ? Je ne veux pas ça." Il recula quand elle essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, bien que chaque partie de lui ait voulu être plus proche.

Bella lui caressa le cou et les épaules, appuyant son front contre le sien. "Je ne m'intéresse qu'à cent pour cent de toi."

Le bloc-notes atterrit sur le sol recouvert de tapis avec un bruit sourd. Bella se leva et tira sur ses mains le pressant de se lever. Edward la dominait, vêtu devant sa nudité sans honte. Avec des baisers sensuels et des caresses douces, elle lui enleva ses défenses jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant elle, vulnérable et tremblant de besoin.

Ses doigts traçaient les contours de sa poitrine, les ongles grattant légèrement le bas de son abdomen. Tout proche. Edward siffla. Il lui serra les hanches, la rapprocha et l'installa sur ses genoux pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du matelas.

"Cent pour cent," murmura-t-il dans son cou, les yeux fermés, la sentant chaude et humide contre ses cuisses.

Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui et se baissa lentement avec un gémissement. Il grogna, les doigts sur ses hanches. Chaque poussée l'entraînait plus haut. Ses gémissements nourrissaient son besoin et quand elle commença à gémir son nom, il la suivit jusqu'au bord du gouffre.

Epuisé et essoufflé, Edward tira les couvertures sur leurs corps nus et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans, il envisageait l'avenir. Il ne semblait plus si solitaire. Plus maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward prit la main de Bella alors qu'ils descendaient dans la cuisine. Toute la famille était assise autour de la table, des tasses de café à la main.

"Maman. Papa," commença Bella. "J'ai une confession."

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es enceinte !"cria Renée.

Les sourcils d'Edward se haussèrent. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait voir des étoiles mais il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que ce moment-là. La sensation de brûlure dans son estomac était-elle causée par la terreur ou l'excitation ? Que faire si elle... ?

"Quoi ?! Non ! Bon sang, maman. Je prends la pilule depuis dix ans et tu le sais."

Eh bien, ça répond à cette question.

Emmett et Jasper rirent mais un regard de Bella les fit taire. "J'ai rompu avec Mike..."

"Quoi ?" Charlie s'est levé. "Alors pourquoi est-il toujours..." il montra Edward du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

"... et voici Edward," finit Bella en souriant, en passant son bras sous le sien.

"Tu veux dire que c'est un étranger qui dort chez moi ?" Les mains de Charlie se serrèrent en poings, son visage grimaçant.

"Ce n'est pas un étranger. Pas pour moi. Ni pour aucun d'entre nous."

"Bella," commença Renée en secouant la tête. "Je pensais que Mike était le bon !"

"Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a rencontré ! Et si je l'avais amené ici, tu n'aurais pas cette photo suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée…" répondit Bella, en repliant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne reculait pas.

"Je ne comprends pas," poursuivit Renée. "Pourquoi as-tu l'impression de devoir nous mentir ?"

" Tu t'es déjà vue ?" demanda Jasper à haute voix. Emmett acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "C'est ta seule fille et tu as tellement d'attentes envers elle. Chaque fois qu'elle appelle ou vient, elle peut à peine parler sans que tu la harcèles pour qu'elle "trouve un homme et s'installe". Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a déménagé aussi loin, maman ?"

"Mais... je..." commença Renée, les yeux suppliant en regardant chacun de ses enfants. "Je veux seulement ce qui est le mieux pour vous."

Charlie, finalement remis de la surprise, fit un pas dans la direction d'Edward. "Tu as bu du lait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es descendu l'escalier comme si toi... toi..." Sa voix s'atténua et il sembla remarquer à quel point Bella était proche et à l'aise avec la position d'Edward, les mains sur sa hanche et son épaule. La soutenant. La protégeant. Lui permettant de faire face à sa famille à ses propres conditions.

Charlie claqua des dents, coincé entre ses propres instincts protecteurs et reconnaissait la preuve flagrante du bonheur de sa fille.

Bella, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pour détourner l'attention de ses parents, se dirigea vers son frère. "Papa, Emmett veut appeler le bébé Dasher*."

Emmett se retourna et la regarda, la mâchoire tombante.

"Quoi ? Emmett, pourquoi..."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Emmett, y compris sa femme. Il regarda Bella avec effroi mais il admit qu'elle avait besoin d'une distraction et il commença à plaider sa cause. Grâce à la combinaison athlétique de ses deux parents, il était sûr que son fils allait être un coureur rapide. Et ils aimaient tous Noël...

En riant, Bella attira Edward dans le salon. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et le tira plus près. "Je pourrais encore avoir besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin d'échapper à ma famille perturbée."

"Ah oui ?" Il se rapprocha. "Mon temps est précieux."

"Vingt-cinq pour cent." Elle embrassa ses lèvres. "Trente-cinq pour cent." Sa main attrapa sa bite. "Cinquante pour cent ?" Elle enfonça son ongle dans sa fermeture éclair, un sourcil invitant. Elle lui fit signe de se diriger vers l'escalier, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

Edward gloussa et lui balaya les lèvres avec les siennes. "Je devrais peut-être te ramener chez moi. Si tu as vraiment besoin de t'échapper."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et balaya sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Ça vaut le coup à cent pour cent."

"Joyeux Noël, Bella."

"Joyeux Noël, Edward."

…

Dacher (Tornade en francais : le plus rapide (mâle) ; il galope) est un des rennes du père Noël

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**C'est ainsi que se termine cette petite fable de Noël**_

_Merci encore une fois à Chrissie ( purpleC35) et à Maggie (NewTwilightFan)_

_de nous avoir donné la permission de traduire cette histoire_


End file.
